The Breakthrough
by Raine Lionheart
Summary: ON HIATUS. Due to a few tricks played out by the Ellimist, the Young Jedi Knights find themselves on a planet called Earth. And now, the Animorphs' secret is out. Very old and incomplete.


A quick Disclaimer from Jordi Sharpe: I wrote this entirely in France this summer. This is an Animorphs/Star Wars crossover. It takes place after YJK: Crisis at Crystal Reef and Book 41, The Familiar. None of the characters in this story belong to me. A few might, but not the main characters. "The Real Slim Shady" belongs to Marshall Mathers, AKA Eminem™ AKA Slim Shady, and Interscope Records™.

****

The Breakthrough

By Jordi Sharpe

Animorphs Universe

Day Zero

Jake

I'm Jake.

I can't tell you anything personal. My address, last name, my e-mail address, anything. You see, about a year and a half ago, my friends and I got in way too deep.

We were cruising the mall, like typical mall-rats. We being my wisecracking best friend Marco, my insane but gorgeous cousin Rachel, her best friend and my now girlfriend Cassie, and a guy I saved from being pounded, Tobias.

We all thought that homework, acne and break-ups were the worst things in our lives. That our parents fighting, or getting a C- on our report cards were so very terrible.

We were dead wrong.

We began to walk home through this abandoned construction site. I know, I don't need the third degree. It was stupid.

Of course, if we hadn't, Earth wouldn't have a fighting chance.

See, as we walked through with some fear, Tobias looked back and saw a light. He thought it was an airplane. He was wrong.

It was a UFO. An alien called an Andalite came out of the damaged ship. He called himself Elfangor. War-Prince Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul to be exact.

Anyway, he told us about the Yeerks, a race of slugs that squirmed their way into a creature's brain. Then, they control you.

They walk, talk and eat for you. They fool your parents when you sneaked out the night before. They lie to the teacher about your homework.

But, they have a weakness.

Anyway, Elfangor wanted Earth to have a fighting chance against the Yeerks. So, he broke a major Andalite law.

He gave us the ability to morph into any animal we touch. Anything we _acquire_.

But, this was against the Andalite law. It was breaking the _Law of Seerow's Kindness_.

But that's a totally different story.

We were told to run and hide from Visser Three. Probably the second evilest creature I've met.

Of course, he's not as bad as Crayak.

We watched as Visser Three, who somehow got a hold of an Andalite body, morphed and ate Elfangor. Alive.

We ran for our lives, but we all made it home.

The next few days, we learned how to morph, what the Yeerks needed to live from and who were Controllers. My brother, Tom. Our vice-principal, Mr. Chapman. And later on, Marco's supposedly dead mother, Eva.

Now, just recently, I had a "dream" that left my friends dead, and myself confused. I must have hurt Cassie terribly the night before in our battle. I ignored her, made Ax take her home, and went home. In my dream, she was a Controller. Everyone but Tobias and Rachel were.

So, I got up and called her.

"Hello?"

I froze. It was Cassie.

"It's Jake."

I heard nothing, so I said it again.

"It's Jake."

She didn't answer.

"Cassie, I just wanted to ask what I should have asked you yesterday. Are you okay?"

I heard a sigh on the other line.

"Not really."

It broke my heart to hear her sound so sad.

"Look, Cassie," I said, "If you want to take a break next mission…"

"No," she said, "No. I have to face this."

I sighed this time.

"Look, if you want to talk…"

"Could you come over?"

"Sure," I said, "I'll be there soon."

"Thanks," she replied.

I hung up.

A few minutes later, a peregrine falcon left my room.

****

Young Jedi Knights Universe

Day Zero

Jacen

My name is Jacen Solo, Jedi Knight. Son of Han Solo and Chief of State Leia Organa Skywalker Solo. I have a love for living things.

I also have an unusual family.

My uncle is one of the greatest Jedi Knights in the galaxy. Maybe he is the best. He runs an academy on Yavin 4.

My sister, Jaina, who prefers machines, and I, twins, train with him there. We have developed our Force powers with our close friends Tenel Ka, who's a warrior and princess from Hapes, and Lowbacca, a computer whiz Wookie from Kashyyyk. He's our father's life-partner's cousin. And Zekk too. He was seduced by the Dark side, and now he's a Jedi Knight in training. Now, he's only seduced by my sister. I'm just joking. I think. 

Told you that it was confusing.

Well, my story takes place a week after Jaina, Lowie, Tenel Ka and I were knighted as Jedi. We decided that we needed a vacation. Tenel Ka's grandmother, Augwynne, the former Queen of Dathomir, invited the newest protectors of the galaxy, being us, to hang out there for a month.

We agreed.

So, we headed out on Tenel Ka's ship, the _Rock Dragon_. It was a small, unmarked ship. Tenel Ka had gotten it from her parents just after our victory against the Shadow Academy. (Am I the only one who sees a conspiracy here? First Lowie, then Zekk, now Tenel Ka?) Jaina, as usual was the pilot. Lowie, who was usually the co-pilot, gave his position over to Zekk. So Lowie, Tenel Ka, Raynar Thul and I sat in the common area. Of course, Em Teedee was yakking away.

"Oh, I just cannot believe that Master Han actually owned this planet! It is simply…"

"Em Teedee, please!" I cried.

He shut up immediately.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes.

I glanced over to Lowie and Raynar. They were playin Dejarik on the holo-table.

I was going to say something, when Zekk walked in.

"Hey guys, we're in the Dathomir system now. We'll be near the planet in about four standard hours."

"Uh huh," Raynar murmured.


End file.
